starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Siri Tachi
Siri Tachi foi uma Mestre Jedi, aprendiz de Adi Gallia, e mais tarde em sua vida, treinou Ferus Olin. Ela foi uma piloto muito talentosa que serviu durante as Guerras Clônicas, e ajudou a derrubar umas das operações do famigerado comerciante de escravos Krayn. Ela foi um dos amigos mais íntimos de Obi-Wan Kenobi, e no futuro algo muito mais que amiga. Após a saída de seu aprendiz Ferus Olin da Ordem Jedi, Siri nunca mais tomou para si um aprendiz Padawan. Siri teves muitas missões, em particular contra a Federação do Comércio. Em uma missão ao Lado de Obi-Wan Kenobi em 20 ABY Siri faleceu precocemente, em Azure, nos braços de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Biografia Padawan left|thumb|180px Apesar de dois anos mais nova que Obi-Wan, Siri era tão poderosa quanto ele nas habilidades da Força. Siri era uma adolescente com muita força de vontade e atitude, era considerada muito atraente por seus companheiros Padawans. Da mesma forma que Obi-Wan, Siri teve uma certa rivalidade com um aprendiz Padawan chamado Bruck Chun. A primeira vez que Siri falou com Obi-Wan, ela já estava ciente de que ele havia deixado temporariamente a Ordem para ajudar na cruzada dos adolescentes de Melida/Daan, e ela estava muito zangada com ele, e chamou-lhe a atenção diante de todos os potenciais Padawans que estavam em sua volta (isso foi antes de ela ser escolhida como uma Padawan de um Mestre). Mais tarde ela ajudou Obi-Wan a traçar uma coneção entre Bruck Chun e Xanatose descobriu que ele estava infiltrado no Templo Jedi por ordem de Xanatos. Poucos meses após o incidente com Xanatos Adi Gallia escolheu Siri como sua aprendiz Padawan. As duas acompanhadas de Obi-Wan e seu Mestre Qui-Gon Jinn tiveram diversas missões em conjunto como a Missão no Planeta Kegan. Antes da missão de Kegan, Siri era muito "cabeça dura" e impaciente, mas com o exemplo de Obi-Wan ela se tornou mais paciente e determinada. Junto com Adi Gallia e Obi-Wan, Siri ajudou no salvamento de Qui-Gon das mãos de Jenna Zan Arbor. Durante esta missão Obi-Wan salvou Siri do caçador de recompensas Ona Nobis. left|thumb|180px Não se passaram muitos anos do inicio da amizade entre Siri e Obi-wan quando enfim eles se deram conta do que um sentia pelo outro. Novamente os dois foram enviados com seus Mestres em uma missão em conjunto para salvarem um menino, Talesan Fry, das mãos dos caçadores de recompensas do planeta Cirrus. Após sofrerem uma colisão no planeta Quadrant Seven seus Mestres ordenaram que fossem se esconder em uma caverna que havia por perto para protegerem Talesan. Durante o tempo em que passaram na caverna Siri e Obi-Wan puderam expressar enfim o que sentiam um pelo outro, porém decidiram também por se concentrarem na missão, eles concordaram em discutir sua situação com mais profundidade após o término da missão. Após finalmente terem conseguir deixar Talesan em boas mãos (os pais do garoto foram mortos pelo caçador de recompensas Magus) os dois decidiram deixar de lado o amor que sentiam um pelo outro ao ouvirem a história de Qui-Gon sobre seu amor perdido Tahlque qua se fez com que ele caísse no Lado Sombrio da Força. Siri e Obi-Wan prometeram jamais falar sobre seu amor novamente, no entanto esta decisão causou um resfriamento na amizade deles. right|thumb|120px Pouco tempo após a invasão de Naboo, Siri e Adi Gallia tiveram um grande desentendimento, o que levou a Gallia a dispensar informalmente Siri como sua padawan, Siri então abandonou a Ordem Jedi. Ela entrou no comércio de escravos de Krayn com o nome de Zora e atingiu o posto de braço direito dele. Até que ela se reencontrou com Obi-wan e seu novo aprendiz Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan como os outros Jedi acreditava que Siri tinha se tornado uma traidora da Ordem Jedi. Depois deste encontro Obi-wan analizou profundamente seus sentimentos e percebeu que Siri jamais havia traído a Ordem Jedi, esta descoberta foi depois confirmada pelo próprio Conselho Jedi, revelando que o desentendimento entre Siri e Adi Gallia foi parte de um intricado plano para acabar com o comércio de escravos de Krayn. Um pouco antes desta descoberta Anakin foi capturado por Krayn e então ele revela a Krayn a verdadeira identidade de "Zora" e Krayn prende Siri com ele. Foi então que Siri revela o plano a Anakin e os dois decidem trabalhar juntos para escaparem das mãos de Krayn, junto com outros prisioneiros eles armam uma revolta e com a ajuda do Obi-wan do lado de fora, eles conseguem destruir o comercio escravagista de Krayn que termina morto nas mãos de Anakin. Com sua missão secreta terminada, Siri foi alegremente recebida de volta a Ordem Jedi. Amazona Jedi Após seu retorno Siri tornou-se uma Amazona Jedi, ela tomou para si a tarefa de treinar o Padawan Ferus Olin. Os dois então engajaram-se em diversas missões, muitas delas em conjunto com Obi-Wan Kenobi e seu Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Uma das notáveis missões foi em Andara, os aprendizes de Siri e Obi-Wan se infiltraram na Leadership School como alunos para investigarem a fundo o rapto do filho de um Senador. Cabia a Obi-Wan e Siri passarem-se por Rei e Rainha de Cortella com o intuito de matricular seus filhos na Leadership School. left|thumb|180px Siri e Ferus tiveram outras missões entre as quais se incluem um resgate de Anakin e Obi-Wan da mãos de Jenna Zan Arbor em Vanqor. Uma investigação sobre as fábricas de Blackwater Systems em falleen onde Zan Arbor, Roy Teda, e Granta Omega testavam em um laboratório diversos tipos de agentes químicos. E uma missão decisiva em Coruscant. Siri, Ferus, Obi-Wan e Anakin descobriram os planos de Zan Arbor, Roy Teda, e Granta Omega para assassinar centenas de senadores e altos dignitários, incluindo o próprio Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, utilizando droids assassinos atribuíndo a eles alvos específicos. Siri, Obi-Wan, e Anakin foram atras do trio de criminosos enquanto Ferus valentemente protegida o chanceler e os outros senadores dos droids (embora houvesse cerca de vinte feridos). A missão acabou sendo um sucesso e após a morte de Teda e a fuga de Omega e Zan Arbor, os dois Mestres e os seus aprendizes foram para Korriban, onde os dois criminosos foram vistos. Junto com Soara Antana, Ry-Gaul, e seus respectivos aprendizes, Darra Thel-Tanis e Tru Veld, A insvestigação dos Jedi na capital de Korriban os levou a Omega e Zan Arbor que estavam no Valley of the Dark Lords. Foi durante esta missão que Darra Thel-Tanis foi morta por Omega. Depois de completar a missão (o que resultou na morte do Omega e na fuga de Zan Arbor) e retornarem ao templo, Ferus expressou sua culpa na morte de Darra Thel-Tanis (ela sacrificou a vida para salva-lo de Omega) e informou que ele estava abandonando a Ordem Jedi. Após o abandono de Ferus da Ordem Jedi, Siri nunca mais tomou para si outro Padawan. Trabalhou em diversas missões individuais e se tornou amiga do piloto Nym e seu esquadrão, o Lok Revenants. Siri ajudou-os a derrotar a Federação do comércio diversas vezes, porém com o passar do tempo ela novamente partiu deixando-os. No entanto, Siri lutou ao lado deles novamente, com Adi Gallia e uma série de outros Jedi, usando a nova Delta-7 Aethersprite starfighters. Ela foi introduzida no novo exército Clône da República, protegendo os transportes ao lado de Gallia no espaço aéreo de Geonosis, onde Obi-Wan, Anakin e Padmé Amidala estavam lutando com o Conde Dookan da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Antecipando a batalha, Siri ajuda sua antiga mestre Adi Gallia a frustar os planos de Cavik Toth da frota de Hex Deployers. Então iniciaram as Guerras Clônicas. Guerras Clônicas right|thumb|160px Após a Batalha de Geonosis, Siri deslocou-se a Kamino para investigar o avistamento da Slave I, Como o seu proprietário Jango Fett tinha sido morto por Mace Windu na batalha de Geonosis o fato instilou algumas dúvidas nos Jedi. Em Kamino, Siri descobriu a existência do "filho" de Fett, Boba, mas ele já havia partido quando foi informado que um Jedi estava chegando. Em 20 ABY, ao longo de dois anos das Guerras Clônicas, Siri se reencontrou com Anakin, Obi-Wan e Padmé Amidala, para ir para o planeta Genian. Os Separatistas iriam adquirir um importante mecanismo que quebrava senhas de diversos sistemas de segurança inventado por Talesan Fry, o mesmo rapaz que anos antes foi salvo por Siri e Obi-Wan décadas atrás. Talesan agora era o fundador de um negócio muito próspero em Genian, um mundo que se manteve neutro durante a guerra. Se reencontrarem com Talesan trouxe de volta velhas lembranças de Obi-Wan e Siri e também os sentimentos que uma vez eles tiveram um pelo outro. Após convencerem Talesan a dar o dispositivo para a República, eles foram atacados por alguém do passado, o caçador de recompensas Magus, que tinha assassinado os pais de Talesan. Talesan acompanhou os Jedi e a Senadora Amidala até Azure. Enquanto Obi-Wan, Anakin, e Talesan lutavam para escapar do ataque liderado por Magus (que estava trabalhando para a Aliança Corporativa), Siri e Padmé pegaram uma de suas caças para ir atrás do próprio Magus. Ao chegar próxima de Magus, Siri fez um movimento desesperado e posou seu caça, deixando Padmé para voar sozinha. Siri foi capaz de colidir com a nave de Magus e assim pode combatê-lo, o que resultou na colisão da nave na aterrissagem. Quando os Jedi encontraram eles, Talesan mirou em Magus, enquanto que Siri havia sido mortalmente ferida, atingida por Magus. Obi-Wan tentou salvá-la, mas ela o deteve pois sabia que estava morrendo, e foi então que os dois expressaram totalmente o amor que sentiam um pelo outro mais uma vez. Siri entregou-lhe o Cristal azul aquecido que ela tinha encontrado em sua missão com Obi-wan para salvarem Talesan, então ela disse a Obi-Wan que estaria com ele para todo o sempre, e em seguida, faleceu em seus braços. Com isso Obi-Wan chegou muito perto do lado sombrio, ligou seu sabre e quase cortou a garganta de Magus; porém, ele recuperou o controle de suas emoções antes que fosse tarde demais, deixando o impiedoso caçador vivo. Mais tarde Anakin questionou á Obi-Wan sobre seus sentimentos por Siri. Anakin chegou à conclusão de que o seu Mestre não amava Siri pois ele não matou Magus. A memória de uma grande Jedi e uma querida amiga morava com Obi-Wan. Nos bastidores Siri Tachi foi criada pelo autor Jude Watson. Corie Henninger atuou como Siri no jogo Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. Aparições *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' quadrinhos *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' Fontes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * Links externos *Pink Revolver – a Siri Tachi shrine and fanlisting *Lovesong – a shrine to Siri and Obi-Wan Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Imitadores Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Pilotos